


A Little Help

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been friends for over a few years now, and they plan to stay that way, as just friends. </p><p>Midorima has also never gotten sent to detention his entire life up until now, could this change some things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say I finally had the inspiration to type something up, and took that inspiration.
> 
> It took me a few days to type 1000 words, keep in mind I use my mobile phone 99.9% of the time.

Midorima arrived to detention with a wrathful look on his face. It was the first offense he'd ever had after all. Even though he was a basketball player, he still managed to get straight A's most of the time.

"Looked who decided to finally join the party!"

Takao cheered enthusiastically as he extended his arm for a highfive. In which he was evidently denied the privilege to do so.

"Shin-chan is so mean!"

He pretended to cry fake tears into his sweater sleeve. He ceased his mockery and glanced up at the other, who conviently took the seat to his right.

"So, come here often?"

He made a failed attempt at winking seductively.

"Shut up, Takao. I'll have you know I had a perfect record of zero offenses until now, and it's your fault."

Midorima was fuming, steam coming out of his ears as he continued his ill-tempered rant.

"Calm down, I was just joking, obviously…"

"Well now is no time for your idiotic 'jokes', Takao."

Takao pouted, but hastily went back to his unfinished assignments, whispering under his breath about the latter's.

The teacher who was supposed to supervise detention was nowhere to be seen, perhaps not even caring anymore, as troublemakers would always stay troublemakers. No point in trying to make any type of corrections.

Without warning, Takao wrapped his arms around Midorima.

"How did you possibly manage to get detention?"

Midorima groaned, not wanting to explain himself, to Takao of all people. The king of scoring himself many detentions, both lunch and after school.

"Some girl confessed to me, but I told her straight out that I wasn't interested in her the least bit."

"And how the hell did you get detention for that?"

"…she ran away with tears gushing out of her eyes, and I was seized for being too harsh to girls."

"Oh my god, that is the most absurd reason for recieving detention that I've ever heard in my life."

Takao burst out in incessant laughter, he laughed so much that his insides felt as if they were to erupt from his body at any moment.

Midorima was suddenly red-faced with how Takao had reacted to his explanation. 

"Could you please let go of me now? Also, I rejected her because Iam simply not interested in a relationship at the moment."

"I know that already, considering you told me you were asexual the first time I tried asking you out."

"Just like how you mentioned you were pansexual when I assumed that you had been homosexual at first."

They both shared a laugh at the memories of the first few weeks of when they knew each other.

"Hey, after this, want to go get something to eat?"

"Only if you drive the rickshaw."

Midorima's usual snarkiness didn't catch him off guard, in fact, he was more or less expecting that type of response.

"I suppose sometimes a hug isn't too atrocious though."

"Well you better be prepared for what comes next!"

Before Midorima could even reply, Takao lunged forward and began tickling his sides. Midorima was highly sensitive in those areas and was unable to stop his laughter from spilling out.

"Stop, you imbecile…" 

Soon enough, he was out of breath and sputtering on the floor.

He wondered how everyone else in detention didn't take notice to anything of Takao's shenanigans. Looking around, he realized that they were the only ones in the classroom. They must have left since the teacher responsible didn't show up.

Midorima's thoughts were interupted when Takao held out his hand to him. He took it and hopped back up on his feet.

"Anyways, I need you to do me a favor, I beg of you." 

"Hold on, tell me this 'favor' first."

Midorima was skeptical as to what Takao could possibly ask of him.

"You know what, I'll tell you later."

"Suit yourself."

"But could you meet me at this restaurant, maybe in a couple of hours?"

"Is that the favor? That you want to take me out to eat?"

"Close, but I'll tell you then, and by the way, it's formal attire, or else you won't be let in."

"Fine, but for whatever this is, you'll owe me big time."

"I can agree to that. Well, see you later."

Takao waved with a wink as he departed, leaving Midorima alone with his thoughts. He supposed it was about time to head home and get ready, but Takao hadn't even told him what restaurant.

Just as he suspected, he recieved a text with all the information he needed. 

Another text followed, soon he had a number of messages from Takao.

>Sorry, my bad, Shin-chan 

>I hope you weren't worried…

>Please don't hate meeeeeeeee

>Text me back when you get this!! 

He let out a small chuckle and began typing his response.

>Of course not! Why would I invite you if you'd be the one paying???

He recalled all those time he had been out to eat with Takao and those that resulted in him paying.

>Nevermind, don't anwser that question…

Came a quick reply.

>The way you said that makes it sound like we'll never see each other again!! 

>Nope, I can't picture Shin-chan saying anything like that.

He set his phone done on the coffee table and went to his closet to pick out the perfect outfit. He wasn't sure himself as to why he was trying to give his best effort and actually look good.

At the back of his closet, he finally found what he was looking for, his white suit. White may get dirty easier, but it looked nicer on him than black did.

Now he just had to patiently wait until it was time to leave. His mode of transportation would have to be a taxi, he spent the time searching for a reliable taxi company to call. He pulled a dusty phonebook out from his bookshelf, when was the last time he used it?

He swept the dust off with a napkin and began quickly flipping through the pages to find what he was looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted a story about platonic relationships, also this may include some of my other ships.


End file.
